Benutzer Diskussion:Nathanael1711/Archiv2
Das ist alles, was ich, Toa-Nuva, Lesovikk520 und andere von Mai bis Dezember 08 diskutiert haben. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 18:41, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Lesovikk520 Ich verstehe das mit den Infoboxen nicht. Kannst du das machen? OK,ich geb zu dass die meisten Informationen von Onepu aus dem Magazin kommen,aber die anderen Dinge die ich geschrieben hatte nicht. Lesovikk520 Danke Lesovikk520 ... Ich mache das, ok. Deine unterschrift erstellst du mit vier Tilden ~~~~. diese schreibst du, indem du einfach Alt Gr gedrückt hälst und dann die taste drückst, mit der du auch *'' und ''+ machenkannst. -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 15:10, 6. Mai 2008 (UTC) Unterschrift?? Lesovikk520 Ja, Unterschrift. Du schreibst immer direkt "Lesovikk520" unter deinen Kommentaren, eigentlich sollte man stattdessen ~~~~ schreiben. (Aber auch nur bei Diskussionen unter den Kommentaren, nie in einem Artikel. ;-) Dann kann man nicht nur sehen, wer den Kommentar abgegeben hat, sondern auch wann. -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 17:25, 6. Mai 2008 (UTC) Ähm... zur Sicherheit hätte ich gerne eine Rückmeldung, ob du verstanden hast. -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 18:06, 6. Mai 2008 (UTC) Habs kapiert.Weisst du zufallig wie alt Der Tech ist?Auf seiner Seite steht so gut wie nichts. Alex 17:51, 7. Mai 2008 (UTC) Cooles Bild für die Rahkshi. Alex 18:49, 7. Mai 2008 (UTC) Nein, ich weiß nicht, wie alt er ist... frag ihn doch mal in seiner Diskussion. Es kann aber eine Weile dauern, bis er antwortet. sonst geh mal zur Jedipedia, einem Star Wars Wiki, wo er als "Cody" angemeldet ist (Ich hoffe, ich darf das hier sagen...) -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 11:41, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) Woher hast du das Bild von Den Schattigen?Das sieht total heftig aus.Wie alt ist dein kleiner Bruder überhaupt? Lesovikk520 12:59, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) Das Bild vom Schattigen stammt aus dem Buch "Bionicle World". -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 13:12, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) Weisst du zufällig was eine Suizid-Mission ist? Lesovikk520 13:42, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) Suizid ist im Grunde einfach ein anderes Wort für Selbstmord. Die Charaktere in der Geschichte Federation of Fear begeben sich bei ihrer Mission in derart große Gefahr, dass es fast schon an Selbstmord grenzt, und das ist eben mit Suizid-Mission gemeint. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 14:05, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) ...nochmal zu Lesovikks Frage: Meine beiden Brüder sind 8 und 10. Ich habe auch noch eine kleine Schwester, die 2 ist. Die sammelt aber kein Bionicle, natürlich. -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 14:20, 8. Mai 2008 (UTC) Wofür gibt es Fan-Fiction eigentlich?Und kann jemand ein Bild für Takutanuva machen? Lesovikk520 10:41, 11. Mai 2008 (UTC) Wenn du selber eine Geschichte schreiben willst, schreibst du sie in die Fanfiction, wo sie dann jeder lesen kann, so einfach ist das. Lade doch mal selbst ein Bild hoch! Wenn du willst, kann ich dir auf deiner Diskussion erklären, wie solche Dinge wie Bilder und Infoboxen funktionieren. -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 14:08, 12. Mai 2008 (UTC) Gute Idee.Wenn du willst kannst du das machen. Lesovikk520 13:04, 13. Mai 2008 (UTC) Findest du nicht dass man mehrere Artikel löschen sollte wie Großer Geist oder Prisoners of the Pit? Lesovikk520 13:31, 13. Mai 2008 (UTC) Wieso? o.O -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 14:24, 13. Mai 2008 (UTC) Genau, Wieso? Man braucht doch Weiterleitungsseiten, vor allem wenn jemand sucht... und er gibt "Großer Geist" ein, dann wird er weitergeleitet zu Mata Nui (Geist). -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 18:04, 13. Mai 2008 (UTC) Woher hast du das Bild für Miserix?Das sieht gar nicht nach einen Makuta aus. --Lesovikk520 BS01. -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 11:40, 14. Mai 2008 (UTC) Was sind Cookies? Lesovikk520 15:55, 14. Mai 2008 (UTC) Weiß ich nicht. Ist aber glaube ich auch nicht wichtig. -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 15:56, 14. Mai 2008 (UTC) Wie macht man Fan-Fiction? Ganz einfach, wenn du eine Geschichte schreiben willst, einfach "Fanfiction:..." davorsetzen und den Kasten einfügen. -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 17:03, 14. Mai 2008 (UTC) :NICHT die Unterschrift vergessen! Wo du mir erklärt hast wie man diese Infoboxen macht;da steht bei Merkmale:"Kann Boxen schreiben",was heisst das genau? Lesovikk520 19:39, 14. Mai 2008 (UTC) Das sollte wohl nur ein kleiner Joke sein, da diese Infobox Informationen über dich enthält, und da du eben nach dieser Erklärung dazu in der Lage sein solltest, Infoboxen zu verwenden, hat er das einfach so zum Spaß dorthin geschrieben. Cookies sind Dateien, die von Webseiten auf dem eigenen PC abgespeichert werden, um bestimmte Informationen zu bewahren. Im Falle von beispielsweise Wiki-Nui werden dein Benutzername und dein Passwort in einer bestimmten Datei auf deinem PC gespeichert (natürlich verschlüsselt, damit nicht jeder über diese Datei dein Passwort herausfinden kann), sodass du dich nicht jedesmal neu einloggen musst, wenn du das Wiki Nui wieder besuchst. Miserix sieht deiner Meinung nach vielleicht merkwürdig für einen Makuta aus, aber man muss bedenken, dass dieser nicht nur äußerlich gänzlich anders als die anderen Makuta ist. Er hat sich trotz allem geweigert, sich gegen Mata Nui aufzulehnen; und da jeder Makuta sich in eine beliebige Form verwandeln kann, ist das mit dem "typischen Makuta-Aussehen" sowieso hinfällig. Miserix verwandelt sich gerne in echsenähnliche Kreaturen. Wenn er wollte, könnte er beispielsweise auch Teridax' Aussehen komplett kopieren, aber warum sollte er das tun? -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 22:50, 14. Mai 2008 (UTC) Was sind Nynrah Geister?Von denen hab ich noch nie was gehört. Lesovikk520 11:41, 15. Mai 2008 (UTC) Hier ein Zitat von Biosector01/BS01: *''The Nynrah Ghosts are a group of approximately four dozen Matoran from the island of Nynrah that excel in building weapons and armor. Known accomplishments include the Exo-Toa, Fohrok, and Zamor Launchers. They also modified the Makuta armor after they evolved into Antidermis, adding several layers of Protosteel to it and making it so the Makuta could more easily move in it.'' :Falls du kein Englisch kannst, das heißt in etwa und zusammengefasst: Die Nynrah-Geister sind eine Gruppe von vier Matoranern von der Insel Nynrah, die Waffen und Rüstungen bauten. Bekannte Schöpfungen sind die Exo-Toa, die Fohrok, die Zamorkugelwerfer und die durch mehr Protostahl angepassten Makutarüstungen. -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 12:11, 15. Mai 2008 (UTC) Kleine Korrektur: approximately four dozen Matoran hast du zu vier Matoraner "gekürzt", eigentlich heißt das aber ungefähr vier Dutzend Matoraner, es sind also ca 48 und nicht 4. ;-) Joah, ich glaub, ich werd jetzt gleich mal den Artikel zu den Nynrah-Geistern erstellen, damit ich auch mal wieder was sinnvolles zu tun habe... XD -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 12:26, 15. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Oh ja, das Wort hatte ich übersehen. : -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 12:31, 15. Mai 2008 (UTC) Test "Geht es?" Gut, dann probiere ich jetzt noch mal meine neue signatur aus... -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil / Diskussion(Archiv) / Beiträge) 08:49, 18. Mai 2008 (UTC) -big>--N1711 Ah, sehr schön... --''N1711 | ...'' Eine Frage Erstmal hallo.ich wollte fragen ob man auch unter Kurzgeschichte Kämpfe schreiben darf in Fan-Fiction. -- Amaron004 10:39, 17. Mai 2008 (UTC) Ja. Die Kurzgeschichten-Kategorie ist dazu da, kurze Dinge zu schreiben, Sie sollte allerdings nicht nur ein paar Sätze enthalten, sowas wie "Lhikan zielte auf den dunklen Jäger und er flog weg. Da war er wütend und tötete ihn.". Lies dir auch vorher die Leitlinien zu Fan-fiction durch. -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 10:45, 17. Mai 2008 (UTC) danke!! Amaron004 12:53, 17. Mai 2008 (UTC) und ich wollt noch fragen wie geht das eigentlich mit de fanfiction ich kapiere das nicht wo mann das reinschreiben soll Amaron004 13:03, 17. Mai 2008 (UTC) wenn du deine Fiction bespielweise "Amarons Abenteuer" nennen willst, schreibst du Fanfiction:Amarons Abenteuer als Seitentitel. Dann, wenn du beginst zu schreiben, fügst du als erstes den kasten ein. Dann schreibst du die Geschichte; und fügst dann unten entweder Kategorie:Epos, Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte, Kategorie:Komödie oder Kategorie:Lyrik ein je nachdem , was es ist. Und eine wichtige Botschaft an DICH: Achte auf '''Rechtschreibung! -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 13:10, 17. Mai 2008 (UTC) Meinst du etwa dort wo Vorlage:FanFiction steht oder bei den kategorien ???? Amaron004 15:55, 17. Mai 2008 (UTC) Links auf kategorien kann man sowieso nicht sehen. Also ist das Egal. -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 19:12, 17. Mai 2008 (UTC) Lesovikk520 (2) Wer ist Wairuha? Lesovikk520 08:18, 21. Mai 2008 (UTC) Fusion aus Gali, Kopaka und Lewa, einer der beiden "Toa Kaita", die man aus den Toa Mata bauen konnte. -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil / Diskussion(Archiv) / Beiträge) 12:25, 21. Mai 2008 (UTC) Bitil will kill you with a waffle.Was heißt dennn waffle. Waffel oder was? Lesovikk520 17:55, 23. Mai 2008 (UTC) Guck mal hier, waffle kann auch Geschwafel oder Geschwätz heißen. In dem Fall soll das wohl heißen, dass Bitil so viel redet, das man sich dabei zu Tode langweilt oder so was... -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 18:18, 23. Mai 2008 (UTC) --Jop. Hallo, Toa-Nuva! Schön dass du wieder da bist! - N1711 19:18, 23. Mai 2008 (UTC)-- --Aber He will kill you with '''a' waffle'' heißt wohl eher: Er wird dich mit einer Waffel töten. N1711 19:20, 23. Mai 2008 (UTC)-- Ist natürlich denkbar. Ich weiß nicht, woher das Zitat herkommt, aber wenn es aus irgendeiner offiziellen Quelle stammt, bezweifle ich das mal - wäre mir jedenfalls neu, wenn dort jemand Waffeln essen würde, und wenn keiner Waffeln isst, gibt es natürlich auch keinen Grund, welche zu machen, und dann gibt es keine Waffeln, mit denen Bitil jemand töten kann... ^^ -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 19:32, 23. Mai 2008 (UTC) --Nein, das war nur so ne Art "Joke" auf BZP N1711 19:34, 23. Mai 2008 (UTC)-- Du hast ja geschrieben du willst für Lewa Phantoka sparen.das ist eine grandiose Wahl. Lesovikk520 10:29, 24. Mai 2008 (UTC) Weisst du vieleicht warum Lesovikk zur Grube gegangen ist?Wenn du es mir sagst werde ich bei Lesovikkseite weiterschreiben. Lesovikk520 12:57, 29. Mai 2008 (UTC) Weil Krakua und Botar ihn dahin geschickt haben; es wurde ihm gesagt, dass sich Karzahni dort befand, welchen er besiegen wollte. -- N1711 | ...' Danke. Lesovikk520 13:08, 29. Mai 2008 (UTC) Panrahk Ich hab eine Frage: Was sind die Panrahk nochmal? Die Rahkshi der Zersplitterung oder irgendwas anderes? Nachdem du es mir gesagt hast mach ich dann einen Artikel über Panrahk. Lesovikk520 09:18, 7. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Frage Wo findet man eigentlich eine Liste '''aller' bisher gelöschten Seiten? Irgendwie wurden gerade fünf Seiten gelöscht, ich habe aber keine Ahnung welche. Fa1nan 15:57, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Hier: Spezial:Logbuch/delete. Falls du nicht mit Löschungen zufrieden bist, benachrchtige mich einfach hier, weil ich die meisten Löschungen vornehme ;-) Nathanael1711talk 17:37, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Administration Wie ich sehe hat Wiki-Nui weiter entwickelt, es gibt viele neue Artikel und Benutzer. Das freut micht als Gründer der Seite natürlich sehr. Allerdings muss ich auch mitteilen, dass mir nun endgültig die Zeit fehlt, mich aktiv um dieses Wiki zu kümmern. Ich werde von nun an nur noch für wichtige Angelegenheiten hier aufkreuzen, den Rest überlasse ich lieber dir und den anderen aktiven Benutzern. Per e-mail bin ich natürlich weiterhin zu erreichen. Ich werde demnächst ein oder zwei weitere Benutzer mit sysop-Rechten ausstatten, damit nicht alles an dir hängt. Ich wäre froh, wenn du ein paar Vorschläge machen könntest, wer in Frage käme. Der Tech Diskussion 19:44, 21. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe per E-Mail geantwortet. Nathanael1711talk 13:10, 7. Aug. 2008 (UTC) WB Willkommen zurück! ;-) Perfektes Timing - ab morgen bin ich weg. ;P -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 21:02, 1. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Schön dass du wieder da bist. bioniclemaster724 09:02, 2. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Sperre Wieso wurde ich bei Wiki Nui Fanfiction gesperrt? Ich bin kein Doppelgänger von Axonnmaster. Skorpi (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 15:17, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe nicht dich, sondern "axonmaster" gesperrt. Nathanael1711talk 16:36, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Liga der 6 Königreiche Kannst du "Liga der sechs Königreiche" löschen? Den Artikel gibt es ja schon. Lesovikk520 18:00, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Okay. Nathanael1711talk 19:26, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Hi^^ Hey du bist wieder da cool Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:01, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Danke für die Begrüßung! Gibts Story-Weise irgendwas neues in den letzten 2 Wochen? Nathanael1711talk 16:02, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ja es wurden die 4. Kapitel von Dwellers in Darkness, Brothers in Arm, Destiny War veröffentlicht und es sind erste comicb ilder vom großen geist erschienen Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:05, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Danke. ich lese mir das mal durch. Nathanael1711talk 16:06, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Auch von mir ein Hallo. Diese Seite Nathanael war voll mit unschönen Sachen, ich wollte nicht, dass du soetwas lesen musst, wenn du wieder da bist. Deshalb habe ich den Inhalt gelöscht. Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 16:09, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ÄÄh... ich habe mir die alten Versionen vorh dem Löschen angesehen XD Nathanael1711talk 16:13, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ob in den andren wikis auch randaliert wurde?? Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:13, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Welche anderen? Es gibt ein paar tausend. Nathanael1711talk 16:30, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) naja ich meinte bionicle-wikis und nicht wikis wie Bzpower xD Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:39, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) # BZP is doch kein Wiki!!! # BZP is aber schon Bionicle... # BS01 ist offline seltsamerweise... Nathanael1711talk 16:42, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Von mir auch ein Willkommen. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 16:43, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Zitat:"ÄÄh... ich habe mir die alten Versionen vorh dem Löschen angesehen XD" Egal. Dann hat wenigstens mein Text gepasst xD Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 16:45, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ich sagte ja auch NICHT-wikis und Bioniclepedia?? Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:45, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Die Bioniclepedia scheint zu laufn. Nathanael1711talk 16:46, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Toa-Nuva hat gesagt dass Der Biosector Server für kurze Zeit abgeschaltet wurde, wegen irgendwelchen Zahlungsproblemen oder so. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 16:46, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Aha... Nathanael1711talk 16:47, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wegen meiner von Lhikan erwähnten BS01-Erklärung siehe hier, falls du's nicht schon selbst gefunden hast. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 00:16, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Beleidigung Heute früh war ein unregistrierter Benutzer Online der den Artikel: Nathanael veröffentlich hat, und geschrieben hat, dass du dumm bist, ich hab ich sofort gesperrt und die Seite gelöscht. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 09:14, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Diesen Artikel gab es gestern schon einmal o_O Immer diesee "Terrorristen" (okay, das ist etwas hart gesagt xD) Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 09:30, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Lhikan, du solltest diese benutzer auf sowas hinweisen und sie nach dem dritten Hinweis sperren. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:27, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) WTF? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Wenn jemand irgendwelche falschen Informationen einfügt oder die Seiten sonst irgendwie so verschlechtert, dass man davon ausgehen kann, dass das nicht unbedingt böswillig gemeint war, kann ich das mit den Hinweisen ja noch verstehen... Aber wenn jemand auftaucht und sofort einfach so jemanden beleidigt? Klingt in meinen Ohren nicht gerade nach einem Versehen... o.O -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 06:06, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich meinte, dass man die Leute zweimal VERWARNEN und dann erst sperren sollte, solange der ausnahmezustand nicht ausgerufen ist. Vielleicht hatte ich mich mit Hinweis auch falsch ausgedrückt. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:27, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Was genau ist der Unterschied zwischen Verwarnen und Hinweisen? XD -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 14:33, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Hinweis: Das darfst du nicht. Merk dir das! Verwarnung: Du weißt, das du das nicht darfst! Tu es bitte auch nicht! [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:42, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Es macht es doch keinen Unterschied, ob man dazusagt, dass er das schon weiß... Dass er das weiß, weiß er ja sicherlich auch selbst. ;P So eine "Verwarnung", wie du es nennst, würde in meinen Augen eher bei so etwas zutreffen wie damals, als ich vergessen hatte, Spoiler in irgendeinem Artikel (war es The Kingdom?) hinzuzufügen. "Du weißt, dass du hier Spoiler verwenden müsstest, also tu es auch!" Aber wenn jemand hier auftaucht, und als allererstes gleich mal andere Personen, die er gar nicht kennt, beleidigt, dann hat diese Person sicher nicht ernsthaft vor, länger hier zu bleiben und im Wiki konstruktiv mitzuwirken... Mit einem freundlichen "Du weißt, dass man andere Leute nicht beleidigen soll, also tu es bitte auch nicht." kommt man hier wohl kaum weiter. In so einem Fall würde auch ich mit einer sofortigen Sperrung der Person reagieren. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 14:59, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Frage Es gab doch mal eine Seite mit Preisen (für 100er Artikel) wie heißt die? Denn ich wollte von meiner Seite aus dahinlinken, aber ich finde sie nicht. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 19:44, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) 110er Artikel? Das ist mir neu... Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 19:52, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ja, ich hab eigentlich schon drei Preise, ich finde aber die Seite nicht mehr^^ center|100px (Profil|Talk) 19:53, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Welche Artikel sind das? Ich bin großer Sammler, in Artikeln weiß ich vielleicht etwas, nur ist mir der Begriff unbekannt ^^ Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 19:56, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Preise für den 100. Artikel, den 200. Artikel usw. Hier im Wiki-Nui. center|100px (Profil|Talk) 19:59, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Achso, ich dachte du meintest Geld ;-) Wir haben hier Preise dafür? Wusste ich gar nicht... ich probiere mal ein paar Namen aus, die passen würden xD Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 20:01, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Da ist etwas, was nicht auf aktuellem Stand ist: Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724/Preise Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 20:07, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Probleme Ich habe im Fanfiction gestern einen Kommentar signiert und habe nicht genau hingeguckt denn ich muss wohl auf eine falsche Taste gedrückt haben denn im nächsten moment war der bildschirm sehr sehr vergrößert und auch zusammengerücht wie "gequetscht" und das gilt nur fürs Fanfiction für hier im normalen Wki-Nui oder auch auf anderen Web-Sites nicht und ich hab schon den pc hoch und runter gefahren und versucht was zu unternehmen doch ich krieg den bildschirm nicht wieder auf seine normale größe im Fanfiction zurück wie krieg ich das nun wieder hin ????? Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:22, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hä? Ich habe oft technische Probleme. Hast du auf der Tastatut die falsche Taste gedrückt oder wo? Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 19:28, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) wahrscheinlich aber ich weist nicht welche Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:36, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) probiere mal die FZahl Tasten durch. Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 19:39, 15. Nov. 2008 (UTC) @Nath: Kannst du mir sagen wie ich Cookies aktiviere???? Im Wiki-Nui Fanfiction sind meine aus merkwürdiger weise deaktiviert Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 15:56, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) keine Ahnung. die warn bei mir immer schon aktiviert. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:05, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) verdammt! Keiner kann mir helfen =/ Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:06, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hast du firefox? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:07, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ja Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:12, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Dann geh mal oben auf Extras und da dann auf Einstellungen. Irgendwo wird man da machen müssen. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:13, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ich habe die option gefunden finde aber nichts wo ich etwas einstellen kann auch irgendwie nich bei "Cookies anzeigen" Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:22, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) dann weiß ich nix [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:23, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) hab es doch gefunden danke !! ^^ jetzt nur noch das eine problem Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:24, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Welches den jetzt? Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 16:24, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Das Fanfiction? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:26, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) also jetzt hab ich nur noch das mit diesem vergrößern ich hab auch schon alle F tasten durchprobiert hier im normalen wiki-nui is es mir auch paassiert nur das es nur ein kleines bisschen vergrößert wurde Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:28, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) problem nun auch gelöst trotzdem danke das ihr euch so um mich gesorgt habt xD ^^ Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 16:30, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe bei mir alle Tasten probiert ... ich weiß nicht. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 16:31, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Eine Vergrößerung oder Verkleinerung des Bildschirmes (also vor allem des Textes, aber beim Firefox 3 werden jetzt auch die Bilder mitvergrößert) kann man mit der Tastenkombination Strg und + bzw -, oder durch Drücken von Strg und Drehen des Mausrads erreichen. Das wirkt sich dann auf die gesamte Homepage aus, aber nicht auf andere Seiten. Mit Strg + 0 kommt man dann wieder zur Standardgröße zurück. Hast du das gemeint? -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 09:36, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Geburtstag Hi... hier bin ich ;) Ich komme bestimmt zum Geburtstag von Wiki-Nui. Ich werde vielleicht sogar ein Geschenk dabei haben... vielleicht schaffe ich es ja auch einen Artikel zu schreiben, wenn ihr mir noch was übrig gelassen habt.^^ Der Tech Diskussion 19:50, 30. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Keine sorge, Artikel gibt es noch genug^^ center|500px (Profil|Talk) 19:59, 30. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Meine Benutzerseite Auf meiner benutzerseite: Ich bin MakutaBX der schlechdeste mensch denn wir hir haben!!!!!!!!! Ich habe keine sets!!!!!!!!! von 88.68.93.18 MakutaBX 15:37, 5. Dez. 2008 (UTC) 'kümmer mich drum. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:39, 5. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Er wird keine Gefahr mehr sein ... außer falls ich ihn irgendwann mal freilasse. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:42, 5. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Naja, das Sperren von IPs bringt leider ziemlich wenig. Im Normalfall hat man nach spätestens 24 Stunden eine neue IP. Sofern der Vandale also nicht (wie ich) auf eine etwas "ungewöhnliche" Weise ins Internet kommt, wird er von der Sperrung wohl nie was mitbekommen... :-/ Kann man vielleicht bei Wikia irgendwie aktivieren, dass nur registrierte Mitglieder, oder besser, nur die jeweiligen "Besitzer" & die Admins die Benutzerseiten verändern können? -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 19:26, 5. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Das ist so n Add-On, das BS01 benutzt. Aber hier wird es wahrsch. nicht gehen... ich muss mal fragen... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 13:38, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Vorox und Skrall Da Vororx und Skrall eine Spezies sind müssten wir doch noch eine Bara Magna-Spezien-Vorlage anfertigen oder? Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:47, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ich denke dass Vorlage:Spezies vorerst genügt. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 13:58, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Tarduk Wieso hast du bei Tarduk folgenen Satz gelöscht?????? Hier der Satz: Er ist ein Schatz-Sucher. Er durchwühlte den Sand von Bara Magna bis das Disaster geschar Luzi41 09:09, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Es gab keine Quelle dafür. Wo steht das denn? Wo hast du es gefunden? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 09:11, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe die Quelle extra nicht genannt, weil es BS01 ist. Luzi41 09:13, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Hier darf nichts stehen, was nicht mit Quellen bewiesen ist. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 09:18, 23. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Kennst du diese Bilder schon? (Link von Toa-Nuva entfernt) center|500px (Profil|Talk) 18:34, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich (bis ebend) noch nicht! Kleine Frage: wenn es schon davon Bilder gibt, gibt es dann auch schon welche von den neuen Fahrzeugen??? Luzi41 20:07, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Sorry, aber diese Bilder wurden "geleakt"; d.h., sie wurden illegal früher veröffentlicht, als Lego das wollte. Das passiert zwar jedes Halbjahr, aber dennoch glaube ich nicht, dass wir hier im (meines Wissens) einzigen deutschen Bionicle-Wiki solche illegalen Machenschaften unterstützen sollten. Ich habe den Link entfernt, ich hoffe, das ist okay... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 23:33, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ja, ist gut, auch wenn ich mir das ganze natürlich (du-weißt-schon-wie) angesehen habe. Es gibt keine Garantie dafür, dass sie echt sind (Mata Nui als Kanister-Set???) [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:00, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wundert mich auch, also sie könnten echt sein was ich glaube bis auf der eine der als Mata Nui bezeichnet wird, ich denke der gute Mata Nui kommt als Titan raus.... Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:10, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Mata Nui wird als Toa herauskommen, dass hat mir einer vor Monaten im SVZ gesagt - das würde auch den Toa auf den 09 Cover erklären. --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk) 12:23, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) das Mata Nui als Toa oder Toa-ähnliches Wesen heraus kommt ist klar aber z.B. Lesovikk oder Ignika kamen ja auch als Titanen heraus.... Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 14:25, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wie mans nimmt - Toa mit Flugmaschinen haben eben keine eigene Bezeichnung, so gehören sie zu den Titanen. --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk) 14:53, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Quellen Sag mal, brauchen die Element-Artikel(Feuer, Plasma,...) keine Quellen oder warum sind da keine? Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 08:49, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ... tja, die hat wohl jemand vergessen. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 09:22, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ~ Fanfiction Wiki Können wir im Fanfiction-Wiki kein so´n Icon machen? center|500px (Profil|Talk) 20:13, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) doch, schon. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:23, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC)